Me and Iggy: Midnight Hour
by MaxandFang101
Summary: This is what happens when you put me and Iggy together at midnight. COMPLETE RANDOMNESS! Rated T because who knows what will happen!
1. Chapter 1

**Me and Iggy: Midnight Hour**

**Chapter 1: Spife**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does.**

**Me: I've been thinking, I thought that I would steal Iggy. Yep. I would steal Iggy just to have random conversations at Midnight. Now, if you would all to turn to the chalkboard, to see that I have a very well thought out plan to kidnap Iggy wit-**

**Iggy: *Bursts into room* AHHHHHH! HELP! Angel's going to kill me!**

**Me: Well, that makes things easier. Iggy, why is Angel going to kill you?**

**Iggy: Because I blew up Cestele! Now help me hide! *Dives behind desk***

**Me: Iggy! How rude of you! To blow up a bear angel!**

**Angel: *Walks into room holding a...weapon?* I know you're here, Iggy. I'm going to get you. *Holds up...***

**Me: Iggy, hide! She's got a...a...Angel, what is that in your hands?**

**Angel: A Spife! **

**Me: ZOMG! Iggy! Hurry! Jump out the window! Before she attacks you with a Spife!**

**Iggy: *Jumps out window* Ow. Why didn't you tell me that we were only on the second floor?**

**Me: Oops! Sorry, Iggy! Hey, Angel, by the way, what is a Spife?**

**Angel: It's a spoon, fork, and knife all in one utensil! *Jumps out window***

**Iggy: Ouch! Did you really have to land on my stomach?**

**Angel: Yes, I really did. *Attacks Iggy***

**Me: *Grabs popcorn* This is much better than TV.**

**One Hour Later -**

**Angel: Iggy, I hope you learned your lesson. *POOF! Disappears***

**Iggy: *Limping into room* Why didn't you help me?**

**Me: Too busy laughing. I'll get this really started next chapter, Iggy! Say goodbye!**

**Iggy: Oooooohhh...The fruit looks magical.**

**Me: I think Angle hit him a little too hard with that unripe banana**


	2. Chapter 2

**ACKKKKKK! I've gone mad!**

**Iggy: She's been like this for the past two hours.**

**Me: I can't stop speaking in a British accent! OMG. My thoughts are in British! MAKE IT GO AWAY!**

**Iggy: She didn't do her homework and procrastinated by watching Tinker Bell and the Lost Fairy, or something like that.**

**Me: And Everyone is British! With British accents and everything! No offense to you if you're British or have a British accent, I think they sound really cool, but I bet we Americans sound like weirdos to you anyway. But it's driving me off the deep end. **

**Iggy: She started hyperventilating and then burst into tears.**

**Me: It's not my fault I'm failing math! I didn't even finish my homework! AND I have an essay due on Friday, and I have no idea what it's on! Maybe I'll do what my friend did and burst into tears...She only got ten points off it and it was a month late...**

**Iggy: Oh geez, she has another one of those 'plans' going through her head again.**

**Me: Muhahahahhaha! I'll scheme the world into giving me the rest of my life to complete my essay! It'll be easy, I'll just claim that my cat died, and that I have no idea how long it'll take me to get over it...**

**Iggy: You don't even have a cat.**

**Me: So? If they come to my house looking for a dead cat, then I'll call them a stalker and have them put in jail. I'll say they were being a grapist.**

**Iggy: O.o Her mind is scary, be glad you don't live with her.**

**Me: A grapist is a you tube video that is not for kids under the age of teen. And if you don't watch the news or live under a hole and will completely not understand what that video is referring to, you should Not be reading teen rated stories.**

**Iggy: The Internet can be a very scary place. She found this out at a tennis match. Surprisingly, since they were all wack jobs, they all burst out into laughter after every line. The _freaks_ I'm forced to hang out with...*Shakes head***

**Me: *SLAPS* We are not freaks! We just have a sense of humor.**

**Iggy: You couldn't have a sense of humor, I stole it from you and put an acorn there instead. Acorns laugh at everything.**

**Me: Oh yea! An acorn! I bet you're jealous that you have a sloth humor and I have an acorn humor, because everybody knows that sloths are too slow to laugh. So HA!**

**Iggy: Huh?**

**Me: You didn't think I could smart you, did you? Well, serves you right!**

**Iggy: I think you need some sleep...**

**Me: NEVER! *Stuffs four fistfuls of Halloween candy in mouth***

**Iggy: She's gone. I'm sorry if we are suddenly cut short.**

**Me: Zomg! The ceiling has a spider on it! ACK! Take Iggy! *Throws Iggy at spider***

**Iggy: *Hits ceiling* Hey! That was a shadow, you ding dong!**

**Me: Oh. Hehe...Maybe I should get some sleep...**

**Iggy: Finally! Nite to all the peoples reading this horribly random story, and I hope you won't be waking up at 5am tomorrow because you can't use a hair dryer, like her.**

**Me: We're not waking up at 5 tomorrow.**

**Iggy: Thank goodness! I need my beauty sleep!**

**Me: We're waking up a 4:30!**

**Iggy: NOOOOO!**

**Me: Quit whinning and get to bed.**

**Iggy: Fine.**

**Me: Well, Night! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hiiiiiiiii!**

**Iggy: Ouchhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Me: Quit whining, you wimp.**

**Iggy: I am not a wimp! Those boxes were too heavy for my fragile body.**

**Me: If you had a fragile body, how come you didn't break one bone when you tripped and fell down the stairs last week?**

**Iggy: I stand to my story that I landed in a pile of marshmallows.**

**Me: *Rolls Eyes* Yea, and the statue of liberty wants to date you. **

**Iggy: Really, well then, would you go and fetch me a suit, please. A light one though, wouldn't want to strain my injured arms.**

**Me: If you want to know why his arms hurt, it was because yesterday morning we were helping unload and load about 15,000 books to either schools in Africa, or a library we built in Ethiopia. By 'we' I mean the organization that I'm a part of.**

**Iggy: Yes, and take it from me, books are heavy.**

**Me: They're not that heavy.**

**Iggy: They are when someone plops a seventy-five pound box into your arms, and you didn't even know it was coming!**

**Me: That was not my fault. You were the one to fail to inform people that you were blind, and therefore, could not see anything coming.**

**Iggy: And what about when you threw that extra book at my face and told me to go package it. You told me the tape was to the left, and I ended up bumping into a horse! And that horse needed a shower.**

**Me: And so did you, so quit complaining.**

**Iggy: Well, whatever, at least I'll probably feel better tomorrow.**

**Me: Thank goodness, you were driving me nuts. Anyways, I have some news, you know, for the two people that read this. I am going to the Harry Potter movie at Midnight on Thursday! I'm going with my two friends and we are gonna look fabu in our Harry Potter stuff! Iggy is coming with us and he is gonna look fabulous in the outfit I got him! It's a genuine Umbridge outfit! Iggy is gonna look so cute in it!**

**Iggy: WHAT? I thought you were getting me Harry Potter glasses?**

**Me: Oops, my mistake, must've read the labels wrong. But it'll be a much better look for you.**

**Iggy: Grrrrrrrrrrrr.**

**Me: My friend told me it already came out in London. Lucky British people. They got Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling, and they all have accents that get stuck in your head! (No Offense to people with British accents.)**

**Iggy: But the bright side is that we're all gonna get popcorn and throw it at people's heads during the movie! XD It's gonna be awesome!**

**Me: Yup! Suprific! It'll be just like this! *Hits Iggy with textbook***

**Iggy: Hey! Don't got hitting me with your math textbook! And don't you have a math test tomorrow?**

**Me: Yea.**

**Iggy: You didn't study for it.**

**Me: Iggy, when have you ever known me to study?**

**Iggy: Never, it's just that your mom will probably have a cow when she finds out that your kicked out of accelerated math for getting C+'s on all your tests. When you're kicked out, can I have your bed?**

**Me: No. You can have the closet and like it. The bed is for the imaginary cat you'll need to comfort you when I'm gone.**

**Iggy: I am not gonna turn into one of those crazy cat ladies, who do nothing but sulk around and own cats.**

**Me: Aha! So you do admit it! You're really a lady in disguise!**

**Iggy: What? NO! I'm Super Iggy in disguise!**

**Me: That's not what your underwear says!**

**Iggy: My underwear!**

**Me: Yes, you leave it lying on the floor all the time when I tell you to clean up after yourself. It's all your fault. **

**Iggy: Ugh. I give up. I'm too tired to do keep up with the bickering tonight. Peace out people!**

**Me: Iggy's right. I gotta get some sleep before the test tomorrow. Nite! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: What is up Party People!**

**Iggy: Yes, we are back!**

**Me: And better than ever! Cuz my leg is all healed!**

**Iggy: Your leg was bad?**

**Me: I had crutches for a month, couldn't walk, in the hospital for a _week_? Ring any bells?**

**Iggy: Uhhhhh...suuure.**

**Me: *Rolls eyes* Where did you think I was for a week?**

**Iggy: *Meekly* Playing tennis? **

**Me: Who the heck plays tennis in the dark?**

**Iggy: I would! Hello? Not being able to see ringing a bell? I would kick your butt at tennis in the dark! *Grins***

**Me: You are on, my feathered friend.**

**Iggy: You know we should probably get back to the readers.**

**Me: Oh, yeah, right! So did anyone see Captain America?**

**Iggy: Oh, no. Not this again.**

**Me: Shut it, Iggy.**

**Iggy: She loves the movie and now wants the comics because she wants to see what happens afterwards.**

**Me: Yup! Captain America and Superman are the best superheroes ever! In the Justice League, of course. Because I just love everyone in the Teen Titans.**

**Iggy: *Cough, cough* Ahem.**

**Me: What?**

**Iggy: Don't you think I'm considered a superhero?**

**Me: Iggy, real superheroes don't get trapped in other peoples' rooms so easily. If you were Superman or Captain America, you would've gotten out by now.**

**Iggy: Hmph. I feel underappriciated.**

**Me: Oh, fine.*Hugs* I love you, Iggy.**

**Iggy: Get off me you phyco!**

**Me: Jeez, you try to give people some love.**

**Iggy: I didn't know love came in the form of bone-crushing hugs.**

**Me: Of course, they also come in the form of obsession, rainbows, and unicorns. And well, it's midnight so there is no sun for a rainbow, and you happen to not be part of the MUC, so unicorns don't really like you.**

**Iggy: What in the world is the MUC?**

**Me: The Magical Unicorn Club, duh!**

**Iggy: *Facepalm* Where you get these ideas from, I'll never know.**

**Me: *Grins* So, Iggy, what have you been doing all day?**

**Iggy: We were in the same room all day.**

**Me: So? Like I pay attention. I was reading.**

**Iggy: Well, because you're just _such_ a bad listener, I'll tell you. I found a bunch of old casette tapes and CD's in a drawer in the guest bedroom! And I found the CD for Saturday Night Fever!**

**Me: Woah, Really? Well, go on, play it!**

**CD Player: "Stayin' Alive, Stayin' Alive"**

**Me: I love this song! *Does the disco move***

**Iggy: Oh, and I found Simon and Garfunkel's Greatest hits, too.**

**Me: *Stops dancing abruptly* And you've been letting me listen to Saturday Night Fever? Are you nuts!**

**Iggy: Apparently. Are you a fan?**

**Me: Yes! *Starts Singing* Heres to you, Mrs. Robinson, Jesus loves you more than you will know. Hey, Hey, Hey.**

**Iggy: Oh, great, there's like fourteen songs on here. It's gonna be a long night.**

**Me: Come on, Ig, you know you love them, they just referenced a Beatles song!**

**Iggy: They did? Well, then, who knew, I've found love! "Has left them all away!"**

**Me: Ig?**

**Iggy: Yeah?**

**Me: You sound like a dying moose.**

**Iggy: And you sound like a dying Walrus. So we harmonize.**

**Me: *Grins* We should start a band!**

**Iggy: Oh, God, no! No one will come!**

**Me: It's okay, you can invite all your imaginary friends.**

**Iggy: You said you were never going to mention them again!**

**Me: Opps.**

**Iggy: Ugh. Just play your stupid songs.**

**Me: Yay! Lets put on the Sound of Music soundtrack next!**

**Iggy: Ugh. Such. A. Long. Night.**

**Me: So see ya, peoples! 8D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hello there everyone!**

**Iggy: You are rediculous.**

**Me: What are you talking about?**

**Iggy: You're super scared that monsters are gonna come out of your book and eat you while your sleeping.**

**Me: Well, yes, but that's not what it really is! So you are Wrong.**

**Iggy: Oh, I'm sorry, you are also scared that the cricket you can hear very clearly is going to come out and attack you.**

**Me: Thank you. You now have all my problems out in the open. Last week a cricket attacked me and now I now that it's out to get me. Iggy just won't admit that he's scared, too.**

**Iggy: I'm not scared! I've slept in caves with tons of these crickets before!**

**Me: Uh huh, sure, that's why you came to me, huh?**

**Iggy: I didn't come to you! You woke me up and dragged me into the guest room because you didn't want to be alone!**

**Me: Well it's not as if you were sleeping.**

**Iggy: Really? Well then can you explain what closing your eyes and laying down is called?**

**Me: And snoring.**

**Iggy: What?**

**Me: And snoring, you were snoring.**

**Iggy: I do not snore. Maybe you just heard yourself.**

**Me: I do not snore, and you can't here yourself snore, because you are already awake!**

**Iggy: Well I never have been so insul-**

**Me: SHHHH! Listen!**

**-Silence-**

**Iggy: What am I supposed to be hearing?**

**Me: THE CRICKET HAS A FRIEND! EEPP! *Hugs Iggy's arm tightly***

**Iggy: You know this wouldn't happen if you were sleeping in your own room.**

**Me: But that's where the SPIDERS are!**

**Iggy: When was the last time you saw a spider in there?**

**Me: Uhhh...**

**Iggy: Exactly, you can't remember. So why don't you just go sleep in there, and then I can get some sleep, okay? Okay.**

**Me: No way! Wait, aren't you sleeping in my bedroom anyway?**

**Iggy: What? No. *Snuggles in the guest bedroom covers***

**Me: Yes you are! You little sneak! You just like the guest room better!**

**Iggy: Alright, fine! The guest room has better pillows.**

**Me: Well I am not moving.**

**Iggy: Well niether am I.**

**Me: Iggy, there's a spider on your head.**

**Iggy: WHAT? *Starts running around the room* GET IT OFF! DON'T JUST SIT THERE!**

**Me: *Bursts out laughing* Lived in caves my butt!**

**Iggy: You are evil.**

**Me: Yup, but now I have the bed to myself.**

**Iggy: Hmph. Well then I guess you can have all the crickets for yourself, too, because I am leaving.**

**Me: No, wait, Iggy!**

**Iggy: *Grins Smugly* Yes?**

**Me: Take a pillow.**

**Iggy: Yes!**

**Me: But you can't leave, just sleep on the onning thingy.**

**Iggy: Fine, but you owe me.**

**Me: Night, Iggy.**

**Iggy: Night, Crazy.**

**Me: Oh, and Night, readers! Hope you were entertained! :)**

**Iggy: Crazy?**

**Me: Yeah?**

**Iggy: I think the crickets are under the bed.**

**Me: Eep. Iggy, protect me.**

**Iggy: How will I do that?**

**Me: I don't know, just make sure they don't eat me!**

**Iggy: Yeah, yeah, whatever.**

**Me: Ugh, Iggy!**

**Iggy: Fine, fine. If any crickets attack you, I won't let them eat you, happy?**

**Me: Very. :) Night!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: What are you doing just standing there, Iggy? Get the CDs, get my stuffed animals, move!**

**Iggy: She's been like this for the last hour. They issued a tornado watch on top of the hurricane and she wants to be prepared. But she is going nuts.**

**Me: I have reason! There is this tree just outside of my room-**

**Iggy: Ugh, not the tree.**

**Me: -glares- As I was saying, there is a tree just outside of my room and every time there is a storm I can hear it cracking! I am not staying in that room! Did you know some poor girl died from a tree falling onto her when she was sleeping in her room! That could be me. So I am not going to sleep and I am moving everything important into the guest room. I'd like to see that tree hit me now. Hmph.**

**Iggy: She is taking this way too seriously.**

**Me: I want to live. Don't you?**

**Iggy: I've been through a hurricane before, remember? I survived it, and while holding a dog, too. I'm not worried.**

**Me: Alright, well, you better be able to hold onto me. I'm gonna put on the radio.**

**Iggy: Thank goodness.**

**Me: OHMIGOSH!**

**Iggy: What? Is the tornado here? Where!**

**Me: No, Z100 is having a special by playing 80's and 90's requests all night! And "I Love Rock and Roll' is on!**

**Me: I love rock and roll! -breaks out dancing-**

**Iggy: I wanna dance! -breaks out dancin- song ends.**

**Iggy: :(**

**Me: Don't worry, Ig. The next song will be good, too.**

**Iggy: It better.**

**-silence-**

**Iggy: What do we do on commercial breaks?**

**Me: We could...make a playlist for our funerals?**

**Iggy: Nah, too morbid. How about a playlist for when the world ends?**

**Me: Perfect. -gets out ipod-**

**-twenty minutes later-**

**Me: It's finished!**

**Iggy: The radio just went back to commercial...**

**Me: Ack! Life hates me!**

**Iggy: Don't you have a song for that?**

**Me: I think so...Here it is! Me Against the World by Simple Plan. Good song. I love my ipod! -hugs ipod- So convienent!**

**Iggy: Wierdo.**

**Me: HEY! Who are you calling a weirdo, Mister? The one who dances around in his boxers and sings into my toy power ranger when he thinks people aren't looking?**

**Iggy: That was my twin!**

**Me: Where is he? I want another friend!**

**Iggy: He's..uh..very shy. He hides under the bed.**

**Me: Checks under the bed. Hi Iggy's twin! -waves-**

**Iggy's twin: -waves back-**

**Iggy: His name is Simm.**

**Me: Come on out, Simm! 'Groove is in the Heart' is playing!**

**Iggy: It is? Come on! -pulls Simm out from under the bed-**

**Simm and Iggy: -dancing-**

**Me: -dancing- So why haven't I seen you before, Simm?**

**Iggy: Your snoring scares him.**

**Me: I do NOT snore!**

**Iggy: Well why do you think he wouldn't say hi to you, then?**

**Me: You said he was shy!**

**Simm: You're very pretty.**

**Me: Aww! -hugs- you are so awesome!**

**Iggy: Hmph. -glares- Kiss up.**

**Me: Don't worry Iggy! You can join the hug!**

**Iggy: No, that's oka-**

**Me: -hugs Iggy and Simm-**

**Simm: -blushes-**

**Iggy: Get OFF me!**

**Me: Fine, party pooper. -lets go of Ig and Simm-**

**Simm: So what should we do now?**

**Iggy: BOARD GAMES!**

**Me: We have to wait until the power goes out, Iggy.**

**Iggy: But I want to play Mall Madness!**

**Me: Iggy really wants to play Mall Madness because he thinks that he can spread his monopoly luck with him to all board games.**

**Iggy: I am the monopoly king!**

**Me: Just because you won 24 games does not mean that you're the monopoly king.**

**Iggy: Fine, you're just a really bad player.**

**Me: -glares- I happen to be an amazing player at Mall Madness, so I'd like to see you try to beat me.**

**Iggy: You just watch, my kinglyness will spread to all board games, I'll be the board game King!**

**Me to Simm: Has he always been this concieted?**

**Simm: -nods-**

**Iggy: You two are just jealous nobles.**

**Me: Oh, I'm sorry your highness, let me get you your crown.**

**Iggy: YOU STOLE IT?**

**Me: Cleaning it! Jeez, you better watch it, or your people are gonna rise against you and over throw you. -gives Iggy the hat-**

**Iggy: -Places Burger King crown on head- Ahhh, all is right with the world.**

**Simm: hehe...heha, hahahahaha!**

**Iggy: What?**

**Simm: She, she, she drew a picture of a duck on your crown! -bursts out into more laughter-**

**Me: Opps, forgot about that. -smirks-**

**Iggy: I know you're smirking! OFF WITH HER HEAD!**

**Me: -looks at Simm-**

**Simm: -looks at me-**

**Simm and I: CHARGE!**

**Iggy: AHHH!**

**-Please excuse us-**

**-five minutes later-**

**Simm and I: -smiling smugly-**

**Iggy; Humph. I was an awesome king.**

**Me: Quiet, nave! **

**Simm: What does that mean anyway?**

**Me: -shrugs-**

**Simm: Don't you just love our new crowns, Ig? -grins-**

**Iggy: -pouts-**

**Me: Oh fine, -hands Iggy a non-duckified crown-**

**Iggy: Yay!**

**Me: In other news, my mom thinks I have some creepy online boyfriend.**

**Iggy: It's getting out of hand.**

**Me: I laughed at some text my friend sent me and she immeadiately accused me of having one! I felt very insulted.**

**Iggy: And then there was right now.**

**Me: Yes! Right now she just walked in here and accused me of having one just because I closed my computer.**

**Iggy: Well...it did look suspicious...**

**Me: Do you want to keep that crown?**

**Iggy: You are completely right, 101, you need privacy!**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Simm: Do I get a say?**

**Me: No.**

**Iggy: Do you want to keep your crown?**

**Simm: Never mind.**

**Me: Anywho, Simm, tell us about yourself.**

**Simm: I'm five feet 6 inches, I have strawberry-blonde hair, green eyes, I'm not blind, I like Gummy bears, fruit loops, and blueberries.**

**Me: Favorite color?**

**Simm: Green**

**Me: Favorite music?**

**Simm: Rock**

**Me: Favorite thing to do?**

**Simm: Build homes for the needy and watch people fall.**

**Me: -.-**

**Iggy: -snicker-**

**Me: Do you have a girlfriend?**

**Simm: No.**

**Me: Who do you like?**

**Simm: You and Ella. Opps... -blushes-**

**Me: Aw, how swee-ELLA? You two timing player! And I thought you were cute!**

**Iggy: As long as you're not hitting on Nudge, I'm good.**

**Me: Well, for your information, I don't like you anymore! That's right, I've given up on Iggy, I like someone from a different fandom! Danny Phantom!**

**Simm: Isn't his name Danny Fenton?**

**Me: Don't give it away! Jeez, don't you know what a secret is!**

**Danny Phantom: -apperates-**

**Me: Danny! You've come for m-**

**Danny: It won't work. -dissappears-**

**Me: Well, I have a boyfriend anyway, Danny! It's Jericho, from the Teen Titans!**

**Jericho: -apperates-**

**Me: I don't want to hear it Jericho.**

**Jericho: -nods- -dissappears-**

**Me: -slams head on wall- I need a boyfriend.**

**Iggy: This calls for a cheer up song.**

**Me: What song could possibly make me feel b-IS THAT 'DON'T STOP BELIEVING' BY JOURNEY?**

**Iggy: I requested it while you were quizing Simm.**

**Me: -hugs Iggy- You are the best!**

**Iggy: I know. -smug-**

**Me: Don't get a big ego.**

**Simm: He already did. You should watch what you say around him.**

**Me: Wow, this is getting long. Like, six pages on OpenOffice long.**

**Iggy: Most people don't write on OpenOffice.**

**Me: Fine, for comparison issues, it's just like six pages on word. Happy, Iggy?**

**Iggy: Yup. But I'm tired.**

**Simm: Me, too.**

**Me: Spoil sports. Well who is gonna stay up with me?**

**Iggy: Is that a song from the Devil Wears Prada playing on the radio?**

**Me: -turns it up- Yup, the one from the beginning.**

**Iggy: Dance party!**

**-dances legs out- -collapses-**

**-end scene-**

**Me: And that is what a movie would be of our lives.**

**Iggy: We're not right in the head.**

**Me: Nope, not at all.**

**Iggy: Well, bye everyone!**

**Simm: -waves-**

**Me: Hope the storm is being okay to you! Play music! Music makes everything better! :)**

**Simm: She is way too optimistic.**

**Iggy: You get used to it.**

**Me: BYE!**

**PS. This is now seven pages long. I should really learn to shut up.**


	7. Chapter 7

_***WARNING: SPOILERS FOR DOCTOR WHO AND NEVERMORE DOWN BELOW***_

**Me: Has it really been this long since I've updated _anything_?**

**Iggy: Yes, yes it has. Shame on you, 101, I thought you had more pride in your stories. *Shakes head at me***

**Me: I had such ambitions! Such goals!**

**Simm: Did those goals include watching hours upon hours of Doctor Who all summer? *Crosses arms***

**Me: -.- I'm starting to regret pulling you out from under the bed; you've developed a fresh attitude. I blame you! *Points at Iggy***

**Iggy: …...**

**Me: I was pointing at you, Ig. *Rolls eyes***

**Iggy: ME? I have no idea why you would say that! That's proposterous! Absurd! Crazy! How dare you think that!**

**Me: *Glares really hard at Iggy* Gee, I _wonder_?**

**Iggy: Hey, when did we stop hashing you out for all the nothing you've done all summer? When did this become about me?**

**Me: I have SO done tons this summer, I read, watched Doctor Who, read some more, hung out with my cousins, read, hung out with friends, and made odd videos with the cousin who is currently sitting right next to Simm. She also backs me up on the fact that everything that I've done this summer is very important. *Smiles righteously* **

**Iggy: Oh yes, that's certainly an accomplishment: _Watching Tv and reading. _**

**Me: Well you and Simm were not complaining when we watching Rose and the Doctor in the second season finale. In fact, I think I recall you two...dare I say...crying? *Smirks***

**Simm: I was not crying! I was merely expressing my love towards Rose in a heartfel-WAIT JUST A MOMENT. I NEVER SAID THAT. *Dives under bed to hide in shame***

**Iggy: I cannot _believe_ I'm related to him. The only person worth crying over is my Nudg-WAIT. I NEVER SAID THAT EITHER. *Dives under bed with Simm to hide in shame***

**Me: Boys. *Rolls eyes* Can't even aadmit when they like someone. I will niot be a coward and fully admit that David Tennant is hot. Simple as that. Oh, and he's MINE. You know, just so we're clear. The next The Doctor comes to earth, I call firsties. =D**

**Simm: Do you notice that we not only got off-topic, but we got off-fandom?**

**Me: Really? Opps! Sorry, my dear readers, I probably just confused you. **

**Iggy: Alrightly then, shall we move on to the next topic?**

**Me: We shall. And I'm sorry to say that my opinion might become a bit, well... explosive...at some point, but only because I really love these characters. **

**We are going to be discussing Nevermore.**

**I will state it plainly. I hate the ending. If there was no Fax at the end of it, I might've broken down crying and then threw the book across the room.**

**Simm: *Muttering* As if she didn't do that already. She hit _my_ head, afterall...**

**Iggy: I second that opinion. I mean, the world just ended. ENDED. Who does _THAT?_ Oh, and don't even get me started about me not being in the ending scene. I mean, hello! Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, do they even ring a bell in this story? Apparently not, since we were just ushered off with every one else! *Crosses arms and glares at floor***

**Me: Yes, I was especially hurt by that, too. My last thought is mainly just a suggestion to my (probably only two) readers. If you hate the last few books like I did, the trick about making it better, is to just pretend like they never existed. In my mind, The Flock is still at the end of MAX, just living together like normal and being themselves. I just freeze frame that moment and pretend. It's nice. It's perfect. Everyone is alive. And everyone is happy. **

**Iggy: Yes, and that's the world I come from. The MAX world and before. :D Where everything was perfect until I was kidnapped, but even she *Points at me* is better than a whitecoat.**

**Me: Was that...a _compliment?_**

**Oh, Iggy! YOU DO LOVE ME! *Gives Iggy bone-crushing hug***

**Iggy: GET AWAY FROM ME! I HAVE A PERSONAL BUBBLE, AND YOU HAVE JUST POPPED IT.**

**Me: Fine, fine, God forbid you do anything that involves feelings. Hmph. **

**Anyways, after a long rant like that, I need a sandwich, or pie. Yes, definitely pie. **

**Simm: Ooh! Me, too!**

**Iggy: With Cool Whip!**

**Me: YES. With Cool Whip! :D**

**Simm: She has an obsession with Cool Whip. It's dangerous.**

**Me: You shush it, Simm. We all know how you get when you eat Froot Loops.**

**Iggy: That poor staircase didn't know it had _that_ coming... *Shudders***

**Me: ANYWAYS, Pie time! Night readers! Sorry this had to be so serious, but issues needed to be discussed! :)**

**Iggy: See you next time-we-ever-decide-to-update!**

**Simm: Bye! *Waves***

**Me: =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me and Iggy: Midnight Hour - Chapter 8 - Thunder and bunnicula**

Me: I'm drowning! I'm drowning! Help! Iggy! Simm! Save me! *Falls on to the floor from my bed*

Iggy: You big exaggerater, get up!

Me: *Makes gurgling noises*

Simm: You can't blame her, Ig. It has been raining all day.

Me: Yes! And I've been having some serious itching to get outside!

Iggy: She lives!

Me: *Glares at Iggy*

Simm: I thought you did go outside?

Me: Yeah, for like, five minutes, and then I heard monstrous lightening above my head and decided that being struck by lightning was not the way I want to leave this world.

Iggy: Yes, you really want to leave this world by something weird, like 'Death by rabid bunnies'. Wouldn't that look great on a headstone?

Simm: Do rabid bunnies even exist? I thought only dogs and squirrels could be rabid.

Me: I think they do, but they're probably about as common as seeing bunnicula hopping down the street.

Simm: Hey, I know that book! I read it a few weeks ago! I got it from your bookshelf! You know, do people even know who bunnicula is anymore?

Me: Such an under appreciated bunny. *Shakes head* Peter Cottontail just had to steal all the limelight. But I bet bunnicula is what all those vampire book and screenplay writers read when they were nine.

Iggy: For those of you who don't know, bunnicula is a vampire bunny series. Apparently it used to be popular a pretty long while ago. I had to hear him *points and glares at Simm* read the whole first book aloud.

Simm: Hey! You know I can't read quietly! I figured you'd be into it anyways; I was doing you a favor.

Iggy: What would make you think that _I_ want to listen to stories about vampire bunnies?

Me: I have this one, Simm. Iggy, *turns toward Iggy, smirking mischievously* I happen to recall finding you listening to Buffy: the Vampire Slayer a few months ago. AND, just last weekend, I found you in the library, sitting in children's section, listening to audio tapes of the other bunnicula books. If that's not a closet vampire fan, then I don't know what is.

Iggy: _For your information,_ I happened to be watching Buffy: the Vampire Slayer because I was taping it for your cousin! *Glances away nervously* And I was merely helping out a few little 6 year olds in the children's section that wanted to read it, but aren't too good at reading, by playing the audio tape aloud. Humph. *Crosses arms and nods head*

Me: Gee, I didn't know you were sharing the _headphones_ you had on...

Iggy: YOU KNOW NOTHING! *Flings himself into the closet*

Simm and I: *Burst out laughing*

-After laughter dies down-

Me: Ugh, now we're going to lure him out with food.

Simm: *Rummaging through cabinets* Hmmm...Graham crackers, instant mashed potatoes, lemons... Do we even _have_ regular food?

Me: We have green tea, Wheat Thins, and grapes, what more could we possibly need?

Simm: *Smacks forehead* Alright, I'm going to the supermarket tomorrow, what does everyone want?

Me: Ooh! Get some muffins! And marshmallows! And mushrooms! Anything that starts with the letter M, it's the letter of the day! *Grins happily*

Iggy: -From the closet- And one more lemon! We only have two left and I need to practice my juggling skills!

Simm: *Grumbles something about Sesame Street and clowns and walks away to watch some Doctor Who*

Me: Ugh, all this talk about food makes me hungry. I want grapes...and a book...Hey, Ig! Can you get me The Perks of Being a Wallflower from in the closet?

Iggy: What? No apology?

Me: Fine, I'm very, very sorry I offended your manliness, Iggy. Now can I have the book?

Iggy: Yeah, yeah, fine. *Comes out of closet* Is it any good?

Me: Amazing, but definitely too mature for anyone under, like, 15.

Iggy: Ah, stay away from the book kiddies!

Me: Yes, n-

Iggy: Just watch the movie instead! *Grins*

Me: Iggy! Stop being a bad role model! You don't know what the director is going to put in there!

Iggy: *Sticks tongue out at me*

**Me: But seriously, anyone older than 16, go read it, it's wonderfully fantastic for the literate and open mind.**

Alright, I have to go hunt down some grapes and finish it! So long my amazing readers! =)

Iggy: *Waves* Bye! :D  



	9. Chapter 9

**Wow. So this was supposed to be posted, in like, September. That was my mistake. Oh well. Im wrote it, so I might as well put it up anyways. Enjoy. :)**

Me: Hello, you lovely, lovely readers. How have you been this past week? Getting ready for school? Well I am going absolutely _nuts._ And I mean nuts as in, my stomach wants explode from nervousness and all around chaos that would happen during my stomach explosion would cause a volcano to go off.

And why is this, you may ask?

Iggy: She's going to a new school.

Me: _IGGY!_ That was _my_ line! And what do you mean, _she?_ You know, you happen to be coming with me.

Iggy: Heck no. Bird kids don't do _private schools,_ we barely do homework. And we certainly do not do _uniforms._

Me: Yeah, well, niether do I, but we're both going to have to suck it up, because it's going to be our second home for the next three years. And if you're wondering, 'Why only three years?', well, Iggy and I will be starting in our Sophmore year.

Iggy: UGH. Transfer students, that's what we'll be known as. We'll be happily walking down the hall and I'll try and pull some moves on a girl that you will have told me was cute, and then she'll say 'Oh, it's _you,_ the _transfer buddies_.' And then she'll walk away in distaste and tell all her friends, and then it'll be like a domino effect, and they'll tell all _their_ friends, and then I'll never get a date, and then I'll end up having to marry someone like, like, someone like, _you. *_Frowns in disgust*

Me: Gee, I would say that you are just over-reacting, but that senario actually works in my favor. *Grins* But I'm with you on the uniforms part, I can't believe I actually forgot that you're blind for like, ten minutes, and got so upset when you told me that I looked ugly in it. Git.

Iggy: So does that mean the wedding is off?

Me: Nope. You'd have to date and fall in love with at least two hundred other women for me to even consider giving up on you. *Smiles dreamily*

Iggy: You are a nutjob. And the only person happy about this is the one that's not going!

- Calls Downstairs -

SIMM! WE NEED YOU TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO GO TO SCHOOL!

Simm: - Walks in eating toast -

Ha, funny story...It was before I came to find Iggy, and I was happily flying over Florida when I realized that I had never been to a zoo before...

*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*Flashback*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*

_I was thinking, 'Florida has zoos, why not take trip to go see some?' So I landed near a town and asked someone where to find the best zoo, and they told me to go to Animal Kingdom, in Disney World. Well, I had come from a lab, but even I knew what Disney World was, so I went and touched down right inside the park, that way I wouldn't have to pay for a ticket with my non-existent money._

_And I couldn't land right in the middle of the park, it was mid-day. So I landed in the animal section of the park, and quickly found my way out of there, unharmed, by way of an employee exit. Although the cheetas had been looking at me and my wings and salvating..._

_But anyways, I went inside the park and walked around, took in the sights, went on some rides, and ended up staying there the whole day. I figured I would just wait until the park closed until I tried to leave, thinking that there would a less likely chance of anyone seeing me, so I climbed one of the trees over by the bathrooms when no one was looking and waited until almost all the familes and visitors had gone. Of course, the staff didn't leave at the closing time, but that couldn't be helped, and I wanted to get going soon._

_It actually turned out that I was lucky that day because I saw all these employees just _throwing away_ all this good food. I mean, surely, Disney shouldn't waste all of it, should they? So I found a couple garbage bags full of fried chicken and burger patties and pigged out, after all, a winged child has to eat, right? _

_Well, it turns out that I wasn't so lucky afterall. I was walking back through an employee entrance to the animal section, chewing on a chicken leg (Why they would even sell that at Disney is beyond me, but they were delicious, anyways), when I happened to stumble in across some nice looking cheetas having a tea party. Please note the sarcasm._

_The thing about animals, is that they don't forget you. People just want to think that they're all just stupid, but when they want to, animals can recognize you from a mile away. And it just so happened that this group of cheetas remember me and my glorious wings, because that's where they jumped towards first when they tried to bite my head off. In retrospect, I probably shouldn't have brought the chicken leg in with me, it just made me look more appitizing._

_Not enough time to burst out my wings and take a take off right there, so I ran. Very far might I add, right into the flamingo section and flamingos are not the most amiable creatures when someone crashes through their nest and almost squashes a couple of their babies. So now I have some cheetas chasing after me (Which ran through the flamingo section, too, might I add), the loud flamingos waking all the other animals up, and me trying to not get eaten._

_Well, at least I didn't get eaten, because I saw this marvelous thing: an exit door. My thoughts: THANK GOD. It was about time something worked in my favor. So I dash through it, but it's not like I exactly closed it behind me; I was rushing. And the cheetas won't give up their meal, I assume it's because they never get a good chase anymore just lazing around, and it ends up that four cheetas are now _**inside the park. **_Can we say trouble?_

_Yes. Yes we can say trouble. Just not for me. I decided to use their disorientation because of their new surrounding, to my advantage, and I spread my wings and bolted out of that park like the tomato who sees the bread, bacon, and lettuce already sitting on the table._

_So why am I not allowed to go to school? I mean, I escaped, no one really saw me, and that happened in Florida, we're in New York, why should this be a problem?_

_Because Disney has a lot of money. And do you know wha a lot of money buys you? A lot of cameras, of which have film, of a certain birdkid running though the park making a mess of all the habitats, and it was given to the police._

_So, to conclude, I do not exist, I cannot exist, and I am a wanted criminal by the happiest place on earth. So I cannot go to school. Which makes getting chased by cheetas through Animal Kingdom kind of okay, since I now don't have to go to school._

_Happy ending._

*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*Flashback*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*

Me: So, utterly, unfair.

Anyways, I think Iggy and I shall be preparing for school now, labeling things and such.

Goodbye! And remember to always close the door behind you, lest you become a criminal in Disney World. ;D

Iggy: So long my faithful fanpeople, may the Iggyness be with you.

Simm: Wierdos...BYE EVERYONE! =D


End file.
